


AU Graveyard

by FaeCastle, FallingBackwards



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hagakure falls out of her chair a lot, M/M, Multi, Other, a bunch of aus, my hero academia night vale crossovers!! yay, we are both multishipping messes excuse the weird relationship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeCastle/pseuds/FaeCastle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingBackwards/pseuds/FallingBackwards
Summary: read the title, dumbasses -FaeBasically where our aus go to die -Fall/Mic
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	AU Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AU Repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875633) by [heyhamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhamlet/pseuds/heyhamlet). 



Midoriya Izuku is from the small, friendly desert town of Night Vale.

  * Izuku doesn't have a quirk
  * He just has a sort of power set from Night Vale called Mimicry
  * It's exactly what it sounds like 
    * not really
    * he adopts traits from other people or things if he's around them enough.



A List of things he's adopted from Night Vale:

  * Floating (From Khoshekh and his kittens)
  * Fire Breathing (From Hiram McDaniels)
  * Reassurance (Carlosss)
  * Omniscients/Third Eye (From Cecil)
  * Tentacles (Also from Cecil)
  * Various extra eyes (Damn those angelic like creatures that are _not angels because angels do not exist_ )
  * Height. Specifically, he's 7'8 (Again, Cecil, who is taller)
  * General radio host mannerisms (CECIL)
  * Desire for knowledge (From Carlos)
  * Wings (From the beings that are definitely _not_ angels)
  * Blowing stuff up "For Science!" (From Carlos, once again)
  * Moving Tattoos (Yet again, from Cecil)
  * Ability to erase his presence (The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home)
  * Matching his speech and thoughts with another person (From the City Council)
  * Persuasion (GODDAMNIT CECIL STOP INFLUENCING THIS CHILD) 
    * These are weakened outside of Night Vale


  * He's an exchange student from America 
    * Mic set this up because he is Cecil's brother and lived in Night Vale for a while
    * He gets into so much trouble in his first day in Japan



A List of things he did on his first day in Japan

  * Saved a woman from a pervert!
  * Nearly killed a pervert with his fire breath
  * Destroyed a store (owned by a quirkist asshole) with his fire breath
  * Got arrested for using his "quirk"
  * Gave Tsukauchi a mental breakdown (by being himself)
  * Gave Aizawa a mental breakdown (by not being affected by his quirk erasure)
  * Gave Sansa a mental breakdown (by both petting him and breaking out of the brand new quirk erasure cuffs)
  * Met All Might!
  * Was confused because this tall muscle man looks villainous
  * Punched All Might
  * Got arrested again
  * Gave Tsukauchi his second mental breakdown of the day (by being arrested and breaking out of the cuffs again)
  * Made All Might's tiny brain very very confused
  * Calls his Uncle to bail him out (it's 9 PM by now)
  * Helped Aizawa learn a new thing about his husband!
  * Mic shows up to bail him out
  * Izuku crashes on their couch which is way too small for him
  * And thus ends the day



How Aizawa viewed this

  * Problem Child
  * Problem Child doesn't know what a quirk is???
  * Problem Child has no quirk but is floating???
  * Problem Child escapes
  * Problem Child gets arrested again??
  * Problem Child has an Uncle!
  * Problem Child's Uncle is my husband
  * I am Problem Child's Uncle
  * Problem Child is asleep on my couch
  * MIC WHAT THE HELL?!



"Mic. Mic. When were you going to tell me you had a sibling, and a nephew?"

"You didn't need to know! This is the first time anyone in my family besides me has been outside of Night Vale in centuries! Well, unless you count the desert otherworld.."

"Mic... Mic that doesn't help. That just raises more questions."

"Well.." 

(So ensues a long winded explanation about Night Vale)

"I don't believe you."

Mic opens his (previously invisible) third eye.

"WHAT THE SHIT?! HOW- HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS FOR 15 YEARS?!?!"

"Calm down Shouta.. You remember how I wouldn't use writing utensils for the first year and a half we knew each other?"

"I mean... Sorta? It was a long time ago..."

"Give that kid a pencil and watch his reaction. You'll see our similarities."

  * It's the next day!
  * Izuku is tired
  * Aizawa gives him a pencil
  * "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"
  * Yup, he sees it now.



Fast forward a month!

  * Izuku meets All Might again!
  * Izuku sees that All Might has been weakened
  * "Can I help you pass on your legacy, Mr?"
  * Cue coughing up blood and deflating
  * He kinda quizzes Izuku on what his morals are
  * Good, albeit slightly weird answers
  * Izuku uses : Persuasion! It is highly affective!
  * "You know what.. Sure, kid. Why not. No-one else has wanted the damn thing."
  * Izuku receives OFA! 
    * He's already very stronk, he doesn't need anymore training, really
  * It combines weirdly with his powers into a shapeshifting thing?? 
    * Nighteye is even more pissed at Toshinori than in cannon



"Good news, Mirai! I passed on OFA successfully to a worthy candidate!"

"..Are you sure it wasn't a random kid you met on the street who looked vaguely heroic?"

"Maaayybbbeeeee...?"

"Toshi...." *sighs*

(explanation given)

"Why. Toshi _why."_

"I.. I don't know??"

The Next Morning...

"WHY IS THERE A GIANT KID ON OUR COUCH."

"Good Morning, Hitoshi, and that is your cousin that I didn't know existed till yesterday. Sit down, have breakfast."

"Hi! I'm Izuku Palmer!"

"...Yeah, okay. We'll call you Izuku then."

It's UA time!

  * Izuku didn't have to do the entrance exam, so Iida saved Uraraka
  * Bakugou is quite nice- well, nic _er_ than in canon. Less of a dick
  * It's the first day!
  * Everything goes to hell immediately.
  * Izuku is the first in the classroom, very happy that his new Uncle Shouta is his teacher!
  * Iida arrives next 
    * This is, more specifically, when everything _actually_ goes to hell.
  * Izuku is floating three inches above his seat (crosslegged, because he doesn't know that's rude in Japan)
  * Aizawa is asleep and tired
  * "You shouldn't be using your quirk without permission from an adult! and you're being highly disrespectful!"
  * Izuku, tilting his head "What's a quirk again? I forgot. And I'm just sitting!"
  * "That's not a good excuse! Did you think that lie would fool me?"
  * Izuku opens his third eye, looking very curiously at him. "You... Really believe that? Interesting."
  * "What-- of course I believe that! Who doesn't know what a quirk is? You're using yours right now!!"
  * "Ohhh, right, I remember Uncle Shouta teaching me about those! I apologize, I'm not really from around here."
  * "I-Uncle AIzawa doesn't have a nephew besides me?! What-"
  * "Problem Child, what have you done this time?"
  * "He is being very disrespectful and belligerent! Also he called you Uncle Shouta, and as far as I know I am your only nephew."
  * "He's Hizashi brother's son, who I didn't know existed until a couple months ago."
  * "Uncle Hizashi has a brother?"
  * "yes, apparently, he's from America."
  * "Mhm! We're from Night Vale! Papa told me about this place- he went once, he said it was very nice! Though, as far as I know, that was several centuries ago.."
  * "Just roll with it, Iida, nothing about that town makes sense, from what I've heard."



Quirk assessment test! OHHH BOY

  * Everything goes _almost_ as planned
  * Except Izuku decides to destroy Bakugou at everything because he was being rather rude
  * "You remind me of Steve Carlsburg.. I do not like you."
  * and mineta has a near death experience.
  * "what exactly are you doing?" Izuku asks, staring down at mineta.
  * "Oh, i'm just trying to get a look at the girls, want to help me?"
  * "You know how I'm an exchange student? I'll tell you what happens to boys who don't respect women where I come from." Izuku's appearance rapidly shifts from form to form to a faceless mask. He disappears, and reappears behind mineta, "Or maybe I'll just s̴̡̢̧̛̟͚͙̳͖͇̭̜̗̪̈́̐̿̂̉͐͐̊͊̾̾̏͋̋̂̽͑̀̎̇̓͛̓̆͛̓̈̇̌͝h̷̡̻̩̮̙̗̺̙̖̯̫̾͒͛̔̆̏͒͑́͐̍͂͊̑̔̅̓̈́̀́͗̈̂̾̽̉̕͘̕͝͝͝o̷̡̧̧̨͎̰̤̩͍̗̱̤̝̬̞̥͔̳̻̻̣̞͕͎͖̫̝̟̐̾̈̔̋̓̉̐̋̅͊͜͜ͅͅw̴̧̧̡̢̺̤̙̞̮̪͎̞̜͇̞̥̼̦͉̯͚͛̽͋̂́̅̿͌͐̅̀͊̈̄̆̈́͐͐̇̅̉̑̕̕͜͠ͅ ̸̨̧̛̭̫͖̯͖̝̗̩̯͉̞͔͚͔̘̜͈̯̻̥͇̪͎̞̼͍̟̮̈́̀̂́̉͐̿͑̆̇̇͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅy̸̢̨̛̛̘͓̲̹̦̳̮̮̻̲̮̪͖̼̺̌̑̋͗͊́̌͛̿̌̋͛͐̀̅̋̓̂̉͐̓̄̓̚̚͝͝ǫ̶̡̢̢͈̲͙͍̬̝͍͙͙̘̤̬͎͓̘̱̩̟̩̠͔̟̹̖͉͎̻͍͎̾̓͊͌̅̇̓̈́̎̒̋ư̷̛̖̰̖̱̿́͌͗̏̔̔̓͒̍̅͌͂̐̇͊͐̿̈̉́̒̄̕͘̕͘͜͝?"
  * Mineta screams and backs away as Aizawa yanks Izuku back. "Problem child, what did I say about murder?"
  * "Not to." Izuku goes back to normal.
  * "And what did you just try to do?"
  * "Murder. But Uncle, he was being a perv! You're lucky I didn't incinerate him!"
  * Izuku gets top scores in almost everything.
  * Aizawa is regretting letting him participate
  * The pull-up bars are too low for this tall child, he just kinda... stands there



  * Ochako immediately _loves him_
  * Izuku has very, very, very long hair that is green and curly most of the time
  * And Ochako immediately asked if she could braid it
  * Izuku agreed very happily
  * Soon all the girls were crowded around him doing his hair
  * It's quite pretty when done
  * Izuku smiles and thanks them and asks them for tips for doing his dad's equally long hair
  * They were happy to oblige
  * The boys were almost all impressed by Izuku and bonded with him quickly as well
  * Mostly the Cryptid Crew
  * Tokoyami, Aoyama, Shoji, Kouda, Ojiro, and Hagakure
  * They kidnapped him
  * They have weekly meetings in the vents above the staff room 
    * Mic thinks the room is haunted and refuses to enter 
      * Midnight knows what's up and is laughing at everyone's terror
  * We don't know _how_ Shoji or Izuku got in there 
    * Izuku is a beanpole
    * he demonstrates exactly how he got in there once, to Hagakure's terror.
    * "HUMANS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND LIKE THAT!"
    * we still do not know how shoji got in there but oh well.
  * Tokoyami _may_ have developed a slight crush on izuku. 
  * Shinso once watched from his seat as izuku wiggled his way through a vent, opened it, and dropped out of it into an empty seat without a sound during one of Mic's lessons for gen ed because there was a radio and izuku wanted to freak out his uncle. 
    * "Uncle, can I borrow your radio?"
    * Mic screams
  * Izuku grabs the radio anyways 
    * "Thank you Uncle!"
  * Shinsou chases him
  * Izuku just went back to the classroom
  * Tapped it twice and turned the radio dial (it was old-fashioned) from 02 to 24 to 04, thus beginning a Night Vale broadcast
  * Izuku, very excitedly, screams "HI PAPA!" 
    * He had been deprived of his Papa too long
  * Hagakure falls out of her seat
  * Aizawa is staring
  * Iida is staring
  * Most people are staring
  * "Hello, Izuku, my darling! Have you been doing well in Japan? People treating you right?"
  * "Mhm! It's been great here Papa! I met Uncle Hizashi and his husband, my Uncle Shouta! And my Cousin Hito!"
  * "Is Hizashi there?"
  * "I can go get him if you want! Just continue with the broadcast, I'll be right back."
  * He disappears into the vents once more
  * **_chaos_** ** _erupts_**
  * Aizawa decides to take this time to interrogate his brother in law.
  * "So, you're Cecil? Cecil Palmer?"
  * "Ah, yes, you must be Shouta Aizawa! Good for Hizashi for finding a nice man. Better taste than Abby- she married that horrendous _Steve Carlsburg._ I hate him."
  * "Right, so... It is my understanding that Izuku is quirkless?"
  * **_chaos_** ** _erupts_** pt. 2 
    * Meanwhile, Midnight walks into the classroom.
    * "Eraser do you have the wor-"
    * *Cecil says something*
    * Midnight blushes and walks out
  * "From your perception of "quirks", yes. He was born in Night Vale, though, and not many born here have quirks, just... Unique power sets. My brother, Hizashi, was one of the few who survived internship, so I suppose the town decided to grant him a quirk. He always loved the outside."
  * Aizawa, taking a sip of coffee: "Ah, yes." Internally: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK
  * Izuku saves the day by returning with Mic!
  * "CECIL! CECIL! CECIL!"
  * "Hizashi, hello. As loud as ever. Still aging, I assume?"
  * "Still immortal, dingus?"
  * "Look, it's not my fault that I am forgetful-"
  * "yoU FORGOT I EXISTED."
  * "And I apologized."
  * "Yeah, yeah, yeah. ANyways, you did good with little Izuku! Though it's been hard trying to get him used to pens and non-sentient computers.. I had to explain that Valentine's Day isn't as bloody here." 
    * Iida, in the background, screaming internally, head on his desk
  * They have a very nice chat, and Class 1-A is introduced to Izuku's Papa.



USJ! Ooooooooh boy..

  * So, to preface, Izuku has stolen the radio and has taken to carrying it around everywhere because phones don't work very well communicating with Night Vale, unless you are in Night Vale or the Desert Otherworld.
  * Izuku knows something is wrong the second he steps onto the bus.
  * He clutches the radio extra tight and is silent throughout the trip
  * In his mind, he is just repeating, over and over "It will be okay. Think of Night Vale. It will turn out okay. It always does."
  * When they get to the building, Aizawa asks him to hand over the radio. Izuku refuses.
  * He sees the portal before anyone else and turns on the radio
  * It turns immediately to Night Vale, with Cecil (very worriedly) asking what's wrong, something's wrong.
  * All Izuku does as he sees the villains exit is scream.
  * He drops the radio and, out of nowhere, materializes a man.
  * His appearance is constantly shifting, but eventually it settles on one.
  * Light skinned with long, long curly blonde hair and purple, glowing eyes. He had tattoos that seemed to shift and move, and an open third eye on his forehead. Tentacles sprouted from his back though somehow did not rip his shirt, and they were dark, dark indigo, whipping around, pace matching the fury in those three, glowing eyes.
  * Cecil, Aizawa, and Izuku end up fighting side by side, against Kurogiri, the Nomu, and Shigaraki.
  * Iida gets everyone out and alerts the pro heroes
  * When they come in things aren't looking so great.
  * Aizawa is on the ground bleeding, Izuku is fighting desperately and clearly injured above his body, and Cecil has been separated from them by a hoard of villains, not able to see if his brother-in-law and son are safe. Needless to say, he is _furious._
  * Izuku has sprouted his own tentacles, these a mint green, wrapped protectively around Aizawa
  * The pros join in and fight with everything they have, making the villains retreat.
  * Izuku, at this point, is exhausted. His powers are weakened outside of Night Vale and doing this much fighting has taken a toll. He is injured, too- a broken arm and several stab wounds. He doesn't remember being stabbed, but he feels the pain now. The pain of all of it.
  * Cecil kept fighting, even the heroes, until he saw that Izuku was alive. _Izuku was alive._
  * He ran (straight through Snipe and Ectoplasm) to his son and helped him breathe, breathe deep, retract his tentacles, and set down his teacher. As soon as he did he hugged him, tight, and didn't want to let him go.
  * Cecil kissed Izuku's forehead and said goodbye, before placing him in the care of All Might (Who looked vaguely trustworthy) and disappearing back to Night Vale. He can't leave the town too long anymore- he has a job to do, and a husband to take care of.




End file.
